


Pertemuan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bertemu dengan seseorang.





	Pertemuan

_Sejujurnya aku tak sadar ini keajaiban atau apa_

_Tapi segala puji bagi Tuhan Yang Merajai alam semesta_

_Para penguasa langit dan bumi beserta seluruh jagad raya_

_Burung pun telah menyimpan misteri ini dalam pundi-pundi udara_

_Lautan Hindia juga berjanji tak membekukannya dalam Antartika_

_Dedaunan sakura berjatuhan menyertai kehadirannya_

_Pandangan kejernihannya terasa menyejukkan resapan cahaya_

_Ini seperti fatamorgana di atas terjangan ombak bahaya_

_Tetapi aku bahagia di sini layaknya berada di Surga_

_Matahari terpejam menampilkan nada-nada yang sayu matanya_

_Hujan telah memecah pertidaksamaan ini dengan sirath tetesannya_

_Mempermudahkan setiap langkahku menembus dinding baja tembaga_

_Dan bulan yang menggantung di sudut malam pada waktu dia purnama_

_Mereka semua menatap bayangan tanah yang berdiri menyala_

_Ia menyambut adegan dalam hatiku menjadi benar-benar nyata_

_Lalu, tatapan yang tak dapat kuhindari itu terjadi pula_

_Ini bagai permainan di antara dua insan yang berbeda_

_Menjadi tahta kebahagiaan dalam kemilau nirwana_

_Kala dirimu berdiri di atas puncak api sendiri_

_Aku akan bersedia mendaki, datang menghadap menemani_

_Gelapnya malam dan dinginnya laut mati tidak kurasakan lagi_

_Sukmaku melayang memenuhi permintaan hati sanubari_

_Aku ingin terbang melintasi panasnya gunung Gualitri di Chili_

_Jeritan jiwa yang mampu menusuk bekunya hasrat duniawi_

_Insyaallah akan segera hilang dan terurai menjadi warna pelangi_

_Ini sungguh realita yang tak bisa kuelakkan kebenarannya lagi_

_Slalu kuimpikan untuk bertemu dengannya di_ Hadhiratul Qudsi

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada tahun 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
